


Sugar Sweet

by bash4102



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Jealousy, M/M, Realization
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-07 13:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20310292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bash4102/pseuds/bash4102
Summary: When a new face at the 118 arrives, Buck and Eddie are forced to face their feelings.Set one year after the events of 2x18 and follows Buck and Eddie as a new recruit starts to help them realise what everyone else can already see.





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering where the title of this fic came from, it's a song. The song Sugar Sweet by Larkins makes me think of Buddie when I listen to it, so what better song name to use for the title.

It had been a slow day for the 118 crew, only a few call-outs and nothing too big or hard. Buck supposed it was better that way, it was his first shift back and he was still partly recovering from the accident last year. His doctor had suggested another few weeks off, but Buck had been climbing the walls recently, bored stiff of doing nothing. So being back in work, even if the day wasn’t too exciting was a good thing for him. Plus, it was nice to be back with the whole crew again. He had missed hanging around with everyone, not that they hadn’t when Buck was off but everyone had such busy schedules that it was hard to get everyone in one place at once. 

The crew sat chatting around the table in the kitchen when they heard someone clear their throat down by the trucks. Everyone made their way over to the edge of the gallery to see a young girl, probably early twenties, holding a LAFD duffel bag and wearing an LAFD uniform, looking up at them. 

“Is Captain Nash about?” She asked, in an accent that Buck couldn’t quite place. 

“You just missed him, he’s gone to get dinner.” Hen said before continuing, “he won’t be long, is there something I can help you with?” 

“I’m Nadia,” the girl smiled, “the new recruit.”

There was a time when Buck would’ve delighted in getting to work with someone as pretty as Nadia, but that was the old Buck, not the new and improved Buck who wanted more than just sex. 

“Well come on up.” Chimney said with a smile, he always was the friendly one. 

Nadia, made her way up the stairs to the communal area and dropped her bag down before making her way over to the couches, where everyone else had convened. 

Everyone introduced themselves before Chimney began to speak “So, Nadia, the new recruit, whereabouts are you from, I can’t quite place the accent?”

“England, originally, but I moved to Colorado with my family when I was 16.” She explained with a smile, “and I’ve been a citizen ever since .” 

“Well welcome to the 118, Nadia, we’re glad to have you.” It was Eddie that spoke this time, and Buck couldn’t help the pang of jealousy he felt in his chest when he realised that maybe Eddie was interested in the new recruit. Or maybe he was just being nice, and treating her better than the way Buck had treated Eddie when he was new. Buck prayed it was the latter. 

“Nadia!” A voice from behind the crew called. The crew turned to see Captain Nash, with bags full of groceries for dinner, “I see you’ve already met the crew.”

“Yes, they’re all lovely.” She said glancing quickly at all the members of the 118. 

“Well dinner won’t be long if you want to sort your stuff out. Hen, you can show her round can’t you?” Captain Nash asked, making his way into the kitchen area. 

“Of course Cap!” Hen said with a smile, standing and gesturing for Nadia to follow her, which she did. 

Just as Nadia was about to put the stuff into her locker the bell rang and she knew that that was the sound of her first call out, if Cap thought she was ready. 

Everyone rushed down the stairs and began piling equipment into the trucks and putting uniforms on. 

“Come on, Stevenson!” Cap shouted, it took Nadia a minute to realise that that was her, “it’s time for your first job!” 

Nadia dropped her stuff, grabbed her jacket and made her way over to the truck, where she was quickly ushered into a seat next to Eddie. 

She had this weird feeling of excitement and nervousness, this was her first job, was it wrong for her to feel excited about someone else’s emergency. She guessed she must have been thinking out loud or something because just as she was about to slip down the morality slide, Eddie nudged her, “It's normal.” He said.

“What is?” She replied. 

“To feel slightly excited.” Buck continued on from Eddie’s initial statement. She couldn’t help but feel that there was something between those two, they seemed sort of connected in a way. She didn’t have much chance to think about it though, as they quickly arrived at the scene of the emergency. 

Once they arrived, everyone immediately burst into action and although she’d been trained for this, Nadia felt a little bit lost. She’d not been trained with this team and so had no idea where her place was. But Bobby quickly started shouting orders and she began to put her training into use, slipping easily into the fabric of the team. 

Once they’d wrapped up at the scene of the incident, they made their way back to the firehouse, where Bobby promptly began making dinner. The rest of the crew once again convened on the couches in the communal area. 

“So how long have you two been together?” Nadia asked before taking a sip of the drink she’d grabbed before sitting down.

“Who?” Buck asked with a slightly confused look on his face. 

“You two.” She said gesturing to Buck and Eddie, who were sat as close as humanly possible without actually sitting on each other, even though it was a three-seater couch. 

The two chuckled nervously while Hen and Chimney roared with laughter. 

“What?” Eddie asked, looking slightly amused. 

“Well you’re just so in sync, you know like… erm… you just seem to know each other like really well… like more than you know… work friends” Nadia began making gestures that didn’t really make any sense and so resulted in confused faces all round.

It took her a second to catch on to the confused faces of Buck and Eddie. “Oh shit, have I put my foot in it? Sorry, I have a habit of doing that. Just forget I said anything at all.” Nadia babbled, clearly feeling embarrassed and wanting the floor to just swallow her whole. 

“Dinners ready!” Bobby shouted from the kitchen, saving Nadia from embarrassing herself any further. Everyone promptly stood and made their way to the dining table. 

Nadia let her head drop in embarrassment, unsure of whether she could actually face sitting across from, well, everyone. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Hen smiling at her, “I like the way you think, girl” she said simply and quiet enough that only Nadia could hear, before making her own way over to the table. 

_ ‘Okay so maybe my comment wasn’t completely out of place’,  _ Nadia thought as she made her way over to the table. And thankfully, by the time she got there, everyone had seemed to have moved on from her comments and were instead commenting on the joe good the food on the table looked, and she had to admit it did look pretty damn good. 

“So, Nadia, what can we call you?” Buck asked, “We’ve got Hen, Chimney, Cap and well Eddie’s boring but you get my drift.” Buck turned at smiled at Eddie who was already smiling back at him. 

“Well I got called Stevo by the lads in my barracks.” She answered, before taking a bite of chicken. 

“You were in the army?” Eddie asked, completely surprised by her statement. 

“Mh-hm.” Nadia replied, “Fort Carson, El Paso.” She stated. 

“Did you do many tours?” Eddie asked, seemingly engrossed in the idea of a new army friend, Buck couldn’t help but think. 

It was weird, Nadia had thought that he and Eddie were together and they’d brushed it off like it was nothing and now Eddie and Nadia were talking like no one else in the room existed. Buck hated to admit it, but it really annoyed him. Buck’s mind raced, how was he supposed to compete with her, an army veteran who was absolutely gorgeous not to mention kind and funny as well, just Eddie’s type. Not that Buck was competing for Eddie like that, not at all, he just didn’t want to lose his friend was all. That was it, nothing else, or at least that’s what he told himself. 

“Four, all in Iraq.” The conversation continued, “You?”

“I did my fair share of tours in Afghanistan.” Eddie replied with a half smile. Subconsciously, Buck placed his hand on Eddie’s knee under the table, knowing it was something Eddie was uncomfortable with. And in that moment, Eddie was so glad he had Buck, even if it wasn’t in the way he wanted. He could handle just being friends with Buck if it meant he could just be around him, not that he’d ever admit that to anyone, ever!

“No offence,” Buck began. This wasn’t a good sign and everyone around the table almost cringed because normally when Buck said ‘no offence’ he’d say something mildly offensive. “But you look too young to have done four tours.”

Nadia chuckled, “Don’t worry, none taken. I get it a lot, I guess I look young for my age. I joined up when I was 18 and that was 9 years ago, so I’ve had plenty of time for four tours.” 

“You’re 27!” Buck practically shouted to which Nadia just nodded with a smile, “I thought 23 at most.” He continued, this time with a much quieter tone. 

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” She said before continuing with her chicken along with the rest of the crew. 


	2. Jealousy

And just like that Nadia became part of the 118 family. It was strange, she just seem to fit, even Buck had to admit so, she just worked well with the team. They could all tell that she’d make a great firefighter. 

She became part of the everyday, within a few weeks she wasn’t the new girl anymore, she was just one of the crew. She’d even been introduced to Maddie and Athena, part of the extended 118 family, and they loved her just as much as the rest of them. 

Even though she didn’t feel like the new girl anymore, the rest of the crew still gave her all the bullshit jobs to do that no one else wanted. And so that’s how she ended up cleaning the trucks pretty much every shift. 

It was Friday, midday, and Nadia was cleaning one of the trucks when someone startled her. 

“Excuse me!?” Nadia jumped slightly, turning to see a man, who despite being a few inches taller looked incredibly similar to their own Eddie Diaz. 

“Can I help you?” Nadia replied, putting the sponge back into the bucket. 

“I’m looking for Buck.” He stated simply, eyeing the rest of the firehouse. 

The mention of Buck seemed to get the attention of the rest of the crew, one person in particular. 

“He’s not here right now.” Nadia replied, cautious not to give too much away in case this was some crazed stalker or something like that. 

“Well when will he be back, there’s something I need to give him?” The man retorted, his tone dripping in annoyance. 

By this point, Eddie was stood to the left of Nadia with a look of thunder on his face. He hid it well though as he introduced himself, “Eddie Diaz.”

“Ah, so you’re the famous Eddie, huh. I’m Diego Gomez.” He replied with a slight chuckle, and Eddie couldn’t help but wonder what Diego meant by what he’d said but before he had a chance to ask, a familiar voice could be heard throughout the firehouse. 

“Diego!” Buck called, making his way over to where they all stood. 

Nadia felt Eddie stiffen beside her; she could tell this whole situation annoyed him. 

Diego turned his back to Nadia and Eddie to face Buck, “hey you left this at mine last night!” Diego stayed as he pulled a wallet from his back pocket. 

“Ah I was looking for that!” Buck exclaimed, “thanks man!” 

“No problem, anytime.” Diego replied. The way he said ‘anytime’ made Eddie think that he probably winked and from the blush that had risen to Buck’s cheeks, he guessed he was right. 

Eddie couldn’t watch anymore and so not so subtly stormed off, back to the communal area. He could feel the odd looks he was getting from everyone. By the time he reached the top of the stairs, he was just grateful that he could hear ‘goodbyes’ being exchanged, not sure that he could’ve handled hearing them flirt anymore. He glanced back to see Buck give Nadia a questioning look and a nod towards Eddie and Nadia return a shrug as if she didn’t know what had just happened, although Eddie had a sneaking suspicion that she could’ve taken a good guess. 

The 118 crew didn’t have long to mill over what had just happened though as the bell began to ring and everyone was called into action. The whole ride was filled with an awkward silence that even Chimney could break. Just when they thought it couldn’t get any worse they arrived at the scene of the emergency. 

“Buck, Eddie!” Bobby shouted, “I need you two in harnesses up there!” He continued to shout as he pointed up to where a woman stood on a window ledge holding a baby. “NOW!”

Buck and Eddie glanced at each other, the tension thick enough to cut with a knife. They didn’t have time to let their pettiness distract from the emergency unfolding in front of them. 

“Nadia! I need you and Chimney to get the landing bag inflated and set up under that window!” Bobby continued to shout orders to his crew, to which they all sprung into action. 

“Hen! Get up there, they made need you for medical assistance.” Hen nodded and made her way into the building and up to the 16th floor where Buck and Eddie were getting harnessed up. 

***

“Buck...” Eddie began.

“What, Eddie?” Buck retorted, “let’s just do this, okay?” Eddie could sense how annoyed Buck was after what had happened at the firehouse. 

Eddie just nodded in response, before making the final adjustments to his harness and making his way onto the ledge, to which Buck promptly followed. 

Buck and Eddie stood either side of the woman on the ledge, they needed to be careful about this, one wrong move could cause some serious damage. 

“Hi,” Buck began, “my name’s Buck and this is my friend Eddie.” Buck gestured towards Eddie who gave him a slight smile. Eddie noticed how easy it was for Buck to forget the days tension when he was in an emergency situation; it was impressive. 

“We just want to help you,” Eddie continued on from Buck, “so why don’t we just start with your name, huh?”

“Eliza.” The girl managed to say. 

“And what about your baby?” Buck asked, keen to get the baby out of this situation so they could focus on getting Eliza off the ledge. 

“Abby.” Eddie watched as a brief look of pain flashed across Buck’s face as the memories of his past came back to him and in that moment Eddie wished he could comfort him in some way but with a second glance the look was gone. 

“Well it sure is windy up here, so how about you pass Abby to me and we bring her inside where it’s nice and warm, hey?” Buck asked, edging closer to Eliza. 

“They’re gonna take her away from me!” Eliza cried, pulling Abby closer to her chest. 

“We just want to check that she’s okay, that’s all.” Eddie reasoned, “our friend, Hen, is just inside. She can make sure that Abby is alright, is that okay?” 

Eliza nodded, and Buck edged closer to Eliza, “here, we’ll take real good care of her.” He held his arms out to Eliza who after a seconds pause placed Abby softly into Buck’s arms. Eddie knew it wasn’t an appropriate time to be admiring Buck but it just couldn’t help it with how cute Buck looked at that moment. Hen took Abby from Buck and allowed him to resume his place next to Eliza on the ledge. 

“Now it’s your turn.” Buck said gently, extending a hand out to Eliza. 

“No, no, no!” Eliza cried even harder now. 

“Look, I know what it’s like okay!” It was Eddie who began to speak this time, resulting in confused looks from both Eliza and Buck. “When they’re young, they're so small and delicate and you’re absolutely terrified that you’re going to hurt them or do something wrong. But it’s okay, it gets easier with time. Being a parent, it’s not easy, it’s never easy but it gets easier with time. But in order for you to learn that, you have to come down off the ledge.” 

And with that Eliza turned and began to make her way back off the ledge and Buck and Eddie breathed a sigh of relief, they’d really dodged a bullet with this callout, it could’ve been a whole lot worse. 

“Buck, can you take the baby while I check the mom over?” Hen said, holding the baby out to Buck, who gladly took her and held her in his arms. 

Buck began to coo at Abby who just giggled and smiled up at Buck. It made Eddie’s heart melt seeing Buck like this so much so he couldn’t focus on the tension of the day. He made his way over to where Buck stood and took his place next to him. 

“Hello, baby!” Eddie said in that weird childish voice that you always use when you speak to babies. He booped her nose and watched her giggle. He had to admit that she was a cute baby. 

Buck’s breath hitched. He had to contain his joy. He didn’t know what weird shit had happened with Eddie in the firehouse before, but this, right now, just felt right. He had to stop himself getting too caught up in the idea, it’d never happen. 

Hen was almost wrapped up with checking Eliza over when she glanced up, just for a second, and saw what could only be described as perfection. Buck stood with the baby cradled in his arms with Eddie pressed against his side while they both made stupid faces until Abby laughed. She couldn’t help but think what a perfect family they’d make. She left them in serene bliss for a few seconds longer before popping the little bubble they seemed to have formed. 

“Come on, kids! We gotta go!” Hen said, breaking them from the trance they seemed to be in. 


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a really rough day, earthquakes had meant that the 118 had not stopped all day, and they weren’t about to catch a break now. Just as they made it back into the firehouse the bell rang again and they were out on another call. 

“Do we know what’s happening on this one, Cap?” Buck asked, loading the equipment onto the truck. 

“All I know is that a kid is trapped under something that fell during the earthquake. Now come on, no time to lose!” Cap replied, hopping into the front seat of the truck. 

It didn’t take them long to get there, but they could’ve done with a longer drive to prepare them for what they saw. A kid, probably about 10, crushed half to death under a huge, old, oak-wood cabinet. It wouldn’t have caused too much damage to an adult but a kid, the damage it could do is well… unimaginable. 

Bobby began shouting orders, “Buck, get the jaws from the van and Eddie go help him bring them in. We’re going to have to jack this thing if we’ve got a hope of lifting it.” 

“Hen, Chim, I need you to try and get to the kid, Dylan his name is, anyway you can!” He continued, “Nadia, get the spinal board and neck brace from the ambulance and bring it straight up!” 

Everyone quickly began to complete their orders, they didn’t have long before this kid would be completely crushed. 

“Right, are the jaws set?” Bobby asked as Buck adjusted the set up. 

“Yes Cap, we’re ready to go when you are!” Buck replied. 

“Nadia,” Cap leaned close to her and whispered slightly, “I think it would be easier on the parents if they didn’t have to see this, can you…?” Cap gestured over to the parents who had barely been acknowledged the whole time the 118 had been here, it was a matter of urgency rather principle. Nadia nodded and began to speak to the parents away from the commotion. 

“They’re not going anywhere Cap.” Nadia stated on her return. 

“So be it. Okay, when Buck starts the jaws the cabinet is going to rise slightly. Hen and Chim get the neck brace on and spinal board under as quick as possible. This cabinet is heavy and I’m not sure how long the jack will hold and we can’t just push it back into a standing position because the floor is even and it was screwed into the wall. So we’ve got to be careful about this, if the jack fails we’ve got to hold this up because it’s too unstable to free stand.” Cap finished with a nod to Buck who started the jack. 

The cabinet began to lift and Hen and Chimney began to work. This was the first time they had actually got a good look of the boy. He was only small, short, curly, brown hair and a pair of square framed glasses. Buck couldn’t help but notice the resemblance to a certain Diaz, and he guessed he wasn’t the only one. Looking up he saw Eddie completely frozen staring at the poor, helpless boy. He was about to say something when the jack began to falter. The jack slowly began recoiling and if it wasn’t for Buck the cabinet would’ve dropped back down on the boy with the addition of Hen and Chimney this time. 

“Cap, Eddie! I could really use a hand!” Buck shouted, bearing the weight of the cabinet. Bobby grabbed a side of the cabinet, taking some of the weight off of Buck but Eddie was still frozen in place. Nadia who had been stood closer to the parents quickly made her way over and held up the cabinet alongside Buck. 

“Eddie!” Buck shouted. Nothing. 

“Eddie, please!” It was Nadia this time. Just as she called out to Eddie one of the draws of the cabinets fell out, hitting Nadia’s knee and causing her to scream out in pain. This seemed to shake Eddie from whatever sort of trance he’d been stuck in. 

“Shit!” Eddie realised what was happening and quickly made his way over and supported Bobby’s side of the cabinet. 

“We’ve got him!” Hen called out as Chim pulled the spinal board out from under the cabinet. 

“Right, Hen, Chim, get him to the hospital.” Bobby directed to which Hen and Chim carried Dylan out of the house and in the direction of the ambulance with the parents in tow. “Everyone else, well let this down,  _ gently _ , on three.” 

“One, two, three.”  _ Thud!!! _

“So much for gently, huh?” Cap said, shaking his head and making his way out of the house and onto the patio. If this hadn’t been an emergency he might’ve taken a minute to admire the view from the balcony. Nadia followed Bobby out, leaving Buck and Eddie in silence. This was going to be a hard one. 

“Eddie…” Buck began to which Eddie stormed out of the house and onto the family’s terrace. The house was strange with the first floor of the house actually being the second floor of the building. 

Buck knew it was best to give Eddie some time, but he couldn’t just watch him like that leaning on the balcony fence with his head in his hands. Buck approached him cautiously and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“Ed…”

“No Buck!” Eddie shot upright, “I don’t want sympathy. That was pathetic! What’s wrong with me? I couldn’t do my job!” Shouting was normally a sign of anger, but Buck could tell Eddie wasn’t angry, he was confused and embarrassed and only really angry at himself. 

“I get it okay!” Buck returned, he didn’t really mean to shout but it just came out. 

“What? You get what Buck?” Eddie retorted with the exact same level of shouting. 

“Christoper, he reminded you of Chris, didn’t he?” Buck had stopped shouting by this point and spoke softly instead. 

“I don’t know what happened. The jack lifted the cabinet up and I didn’t see some kid I didn’t know, I saw my son and I froze.” 

“It’s okay Eddie.” Buck tried to reassure Eddie. 

“No it’s not! My stupid actions could’ve meant that that kid died!” Eddie was shouting again and it didn’t help that the rest of the crew were just at the bottom of the stairs. 

“But he didn’t. He’s fine!” Buck said gesturing to where the Hen and Chim were putting Dylan into the back of the ambulance that had arrived to take him to the nearest hospital. 

“I hurt Nadia!” Eddie retorted, “if I had been there...”

“The drawer would’ve still fallen out!” Buck cut in. 

“I could’ve hurt you.” Eddie’s voice softened this time, “I could’ve hurt you.” He repeated, before continuing in the same soft tone, “if that situation had’ve been any worse, you could’ve been really hurt. I could’ve lost you.” 

“You’ll never lose me.” Buck smiled a soft, reassuring smile. 

Eddie looked up at Buck, he had a pleading look on his face and in that moment Eddie didn’t know what came over him, but he just launched forward and pressed his lips firmly on Buck’s. He prayed that he’d interpreted what Buck had said right. 

Buck was taken aback, he hadn’t expected this. He’d been, well, in love with Eddie for so long now and he’d never once thought that Eddie could actually feel anything for him, well not in the way he wanted. But here he was with his lips firmly planted on Eddie’s. Buck realised that he’d yet to actually respond and so he grabbed Eddie around the waist and pulled him closer. Deepening the kiss, Buck ran his tongue across Eddie’s bottom lip slightly, begging for entry to which Eddie gladly obliged. They were completely lost in what can only be described at the best first kiss ever that they’d completely forgotten where they actually were. 

The sound of someone clearing their throat brought them back to reality and they reluctantly broke off their kiss. Looking down at where the crew stood, they saw a collection of overjoyed expressions. When they realised that Buck and Eddie were looking at them they started cheering. 

“Finally!” Nadia shouted!

“Maddie’s going to be so annoyed she missed this!” They heard Chim shout. 

“Athena owes me 10 bucks.” Hen, not so subtly, whispered to Bobby. 

The two knew they should feel embarrassed right now but they couldn’t help how overjoyed they felt. They’d both been wanting this for so long and it had finally happened. Neither Buck or Eddie could believe that the other had felt the same way but now that they did, it was magic. 

“Come on you two love birds,” Bobby said with a look of fatherly pride on his face, “we have to get back to the firehouse.”

Hen and Chim rode back to the firehouse in the ambulance and Nadia chose to ride in front with Cap, leaving the Buck and Eddie alone in the back of the truck. 

Eddie got in first and Buck squished up close after him. Even though they’d basically just declared their feelings, it was slightly awkward. They hadn’t talked about anything like this. They sat in awkward silence for a few moments before Buck took Eddie’s hand in his. He didn’t say anything, he just ran his thumb over the back of Eddie’s hand, and for now that was enough. Eddie smiled up at Buck who was already looking at him with a look of pure, well, love. 

“I’ve been waiting for that for so long.” Buck let out finally. 

“Same.” Eddie whispered back, looking down at their interlocked hands. 

“Eddie…” Buck began but looked unsure on how to continue. 

“I love you.” Eddie stated simply, not looking up at Buck, for some reason he felt compelled to carry on. 

“I found you handsome on the first day I met you, but you were a dick back then.” This received a chuckle from Buck. “I realised I had actual feelings for you when you were under the truck last year and I couldn’t get to you. I felt helpless and I couldn’t lose you. I’d always thought it was because we were really good friends, you know like best friends. But then seeing you there, trapped, with no one able to help you, I realised it was more than that.” Eddie finally gained the courage to look up at Buck, who was smiling brightly at him, before continuing. “I knew I loved you about six months ago. I’d had a shit day at work; it wasn’t the same without you there. The whole year you were out killed me, I didn’t know how much I need you until you were gone. But anyway, it was six months ago and you’d picked Christopher up from school because I was in work at pick up time. I came home and you’d made dinner but I couldn’t see you or Christopher anywhere. I went into the living room and the two of you were cuddled up, asleep on the couch while  _ Andi Mack  _ played on the tv. It was adorable and I didn’t want to disturb you so I took a quick photo and then went and got a shower. By the time I’d finished you were in the kitchen plating up dinner. I realised then that I love you.” Eddie gave a breath, he’d never been this honest with anyone. 

“I love you too.” Buck replied, leaning in and pressing a kiss to Eddie’s temple. “Just to clarify, I thought you were pretty hot too when I first saw you. That’s why I was a dick. I was intimidated by you and turned on at the same time and it frustrated me because I didn’t know what I was feeling. Once I figured it out, I tried to stop being a dick and just pushed my feelings down because I never thought you’d feel the same way. Then we just slipped into being best friends and I tried to forget about those things I’d felt when I first met you. So I tried to date and was fairly unsuccessful. Then me and Ali got together and I thought it was going well but there was still that nagging voice at the back of my head telling me it wasn’t right. I didn’t understand why I wasn’t completely happy, she was great. Then she broke it off and I was sort of relieved and I finally realised what the problem was. The problem was that she wasn’t you.” Buck looked at Eddie as he said this. They both looked so content. 

“You’re amazing.” Eddie breathed 

“As are you,” Buck whispered with a smile as he squeezed Eddie’s hand. They sat like that for the rest of the journey until they reached the firehouse. 


End file.
